


Slow and Steady

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [28]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Strength and stamina in all muscles really does mean All muscles





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017, prompt: overstimulation

The thing about Jessica that Trish tended to really and truly appreciate, was that in the bedroom she was very good about being focused and exhibited a determination to please that was extremely gratifying. It was the sort of thing that made for the sort of earth-shattering, scare the neighbors, if not for the soundproofing, kind of sex that in Trish’s experience was hard to come by.

And she would have expressed her appreciation to Jess for this trait, if she had been able to form coherent words just then. Instead, all she could manage were some deep throated moans, the occasional “oh God”, and a word that could have been either “yes” or “Jess” or possibly both.

Jessica, for her part, was not concerned with forming words at all, but then her tongue was a bit busy, occupied as it was between Trish’s legs, tracing out a language all its own, and proving yet again that the strength and stamina that were part of Jess’s superpowers included  _ every _ muscle of her body.

Trish had zero complaints about this. She thoroughly enjoyed the pure hedonism of Jess’s tongue licking through her folds, drinking in her essence, and causing her to writhe in pleasure. At some point Jess had put her hands on Trish’s thighs to keep the writhing and squirming from interfering too much with her current task, and while Trish knew Jess was being careful, she also knew that she’d have bruises there later. 

She didn’t really care, not at the moment, and if she’d been able to think, she would think she was unlikely to care later either. But thinking was one of the farthest things from her mind at the moment. Well, thinking about anything other than Jess and her tongue, and the orgasm that was about to happen any moment now.

She could feel it rising and rising, the pounding arousal a burning ache between her legs that was being stoked to a bonfire by Jess’s skillful tongue. When the ache exploded into pleasure, she rode the wave of it, exhilarated and joyful.

Jess’s tongue didn’t stop. It had felt the explosion, the wave, and it kept going, feeding fuel onto the fire of pleasure, pushing the wave further from the shore, driving Trish on.

The second orgasm came quickly on the heels of the first, the third a little while after that. The fourth though, the fourth came slower, harder, Trish was uncertain that she’d get there, but Jess didn’t stop, just kept licking and feasting on her, until the explosion came again, leaving room for nothing else in Trish’s head except for the continuing sensation of Jess’s tongue, and the inability to form even the incoherent words she’d been managing before.

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, couldn’t feel anything except an ache that was becoming more pain than pleasure, pushing her towards an inferno that threatened to overwhelm and destroy her. Her moans, the only sounds she could make anymore, were becoming less the moans of pleasure and more the moans of distress, and yet that sound didn’t break through Jessica’s focus.

The fifth orgasm was agony, going so far beyond pleasure that it became pain, knocking the last of the air out of Trish’s lungs and leaving her flattened on the bed, collapsing into darkness, and as she faded, she felt a sudden absence, as Jess’s tongue left off licking her. She heard as if from a distance, the sound of her name, but she couldn’t reach out to answer.

When she returned from unconsciousness a short time later, Jessica was hovering over her, a naked goddess of ecstasy, with a worried expression on her face, and a glass of water in one hand, which she gently helped Trish sit up and take a drink from, holding the glass steady when Trish’s hands were too shaky to manage on their own. She looked like she was going to try to apologize,  _ apologize _ for giving Trish five orgasms in a row, and Trish didn’t think she could stand to hear the words, so she just wrapped her arms around Jess and collapsed down onto the bed.

Jess wasn’t necessarily pulled down with her, not with her strength, but she allowed herself to be tugged down, guided by Trish’s arms, until they were both horizontal and Trish could curl up against her, facing her, and placing little kisses all over her face and neck, holding her as much as Jess would ever allow herself to be held.

Trish knew that Jessica allowed more with her than she ever did with any other lover and was grateful.

“Do not even think about apologizing for making me cum so hard I passed out,” Trish finally murmured into Jess’s ear, when Jess had finally relaxed enough to be comfortable on the bed. “I won’t stand for it, Jess. You got that?”

She could feel the eye roll, but she also felt the nod, and that was good enough for her. Right now, she needed sleep, and she couldn’t fight that any longer, but it was alright. She could sleep safely with Jessica.

Besides, she’d need her energy for later. Somehow she was going to have to convince Jessica to do that again.


End file.
